prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Starrcade 1990
Starrcade 1990 was the eighth annual Starrcade professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced under the National Wrestling Alliance banner. It was the third Starrcade event produced by World Championship Wrestling, and the last pay-per-view event held by the NWA. It took place on December 16, 1990 from the Kiel Auditorium in St. Louis, Missouri. The main event was a steel cage match between Sting and The Black Scorpion for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Their feud began when The Black Scorpion debuted and began taunting Sting. Ric Flair was revealed to be The Black Scorpion at the end of the match, and Flair continued to feud with Sting after the event. Other matches included a Street Fight between Doom and the team of Arn Anderson and Barry Windham for the NWA World Tag Team Championship, and a Texas Lariat match between Stan Hansen and Lex Luger for the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship The event also hosted the Pat O'Connor Memorial International Cup Tag Team Tournament. Results ; *Dark Match: Bill Irwin defeated TC Carter *Bobby Eaton defeated The Z-Man (8:45) *Pat O'Connor International Tag Team Tournament First Round Match: Team USA (Rick Steiner & Scott Steiner) defeated Team Africa (Col. DeKlerk & Sgt. Krueger) (2:12) *Pat O'Connor International Tag Team Tournament First Round Match: Team Mexico (Konnan & Rey Misterio) defeated Team United Kingdom (Chris Adams & Norman Smiley) (5:29) *Pat O'Connor International Tag Team Tournament First Round Match: Team Japan (Mr. Saito & The Great Muta) defeated Team New Zealand (Jack Victory & Rip Morgan) (5:41) *Pat O'Connor International Tag Team Tournament First Round Match: Team USSR (Salman Hashimikov & Victor Zangiev) defeated Team Canada (Danny Johnson & Troy Montour) (3:54) *Michael Wallstreet (w/ Alexandra York) defeated Terry Taylor (6:52) *The Skyscrapers (Dan Spivey & Sid Vicious) defeated Big Cat & The Motor City Madman (1:01) *Ricky Morton & Tommy Rich (w/ Robert Gibson) defeated The Fabulous Freebirds (Jimmy Garvin & Michael P.S. Hayes) (w/ Little Richard Marley) (6:13) *Pat O'Connor International Tag Team Tournament Semi Final Match: Team USA (Rick Steiner & Scott Steiner) defeated Team Mexico (Konnan & Rey Misterio) (2:51) *Pat O'Connor International Tag Team Tournament Semi Final Match: Team Japan (Mr. Saito & The Great Muta) defeated Team USSR (Salman Hashimikov & Victor Zangiev) (3:08) *Lex Luger defeated Stan Hansen © in a Bullrope Match to win the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (10:13) *NWA World Tag Team Title Street fight: Doom (Butch Reed & Ron Simmons) (w/ Teddy Long) © vs. The Four Horsemen (Arn Anderson & Barry Windham) ended in a Double Pin (7:19) *Pat O'Connor International Tag Team Tournament Final Match: Team USA (Rick Steiner & Scott Steiner) defeated Team Japan (Mr. Saito & The Great Muta) (10:52) *Sting © defeated The Black Scorpion in a Steel Cage Match to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship (Special Referee: Dick The Bruiser) (18:31) Commentators *Jim Ross *Paul E. Dangerously External links * Starrcade 1990 results at CAGEMATCH.net * on WWE Network Category:National Wrestling Alliance pay-per-view events Category:1990 pay-per-view events Category:Starrcade Category:Events with Steel Cage matches